


Perfect

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But it's a fic, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Shopping Montage!, So take this cliched one, There is shopping though!, There would be if this was a video, Titles are hard btw, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy, jeremwood, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: Listen, Geoff's trying to run a serious crew here. Is it really too much to ask that everyone looks nice for once? He knows that's asking a lot of Jeremy but come on... The kid doesn't even own a suit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a commission for ryanthepowerbottomguy on tumblr who gave me the prompt "like a thousand words of trans Jeremwood being sweet to each other would be nice" then let me run free with it. This was what I came up with. I hope you guys like it as much as he and I did.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Geoff held up both hands, bringing the conversation around the heist table to a grinding halt. “Go back, what did you just stay?” The look of utter bewilderment on his face meant that everyone was now staring directly at Jeremy. 

His gaze swept over each of them in return, eyes wide. “Uhm, I said we should all wear orange and purple like that time Gavin had all of you wear yellow to be like bananas? I was mostly joking though. You gotta admit though, it’d be pretty funny to see a gang of Rimmy Tims rob a bank, right?” He finished with a nervous giggle, eyes shifting between Geoff and Ryan mostly.

Geoff shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, not that part. The part before it.” When Jeremy just looked back at him, eyes scrunched up and head tipped to the side he threw his hands up in the air. “The part where you said you don’t own a suit! How do you not own a suit?!”

In retrospect, it made sense that Geoff would have a problem with that part. “Oh. Yeah, I don’t know I just never got around to it.” One arm crossed his chest to wrap around the other, rubbing up and down just a bit as he sank into his seat. Having all eyes on him was really not helping right now.

“Good lord, you really don’t have one. What kind of crew am I running here?” Geoff grumbled, catching Jack’s eyes and trying to find some sympathy in them. He got very little. “I guess that tosses out the idea of a heist in suits. ‘Scuse me for trying to make us all look nice for once.”

Everyone’s gaze shifted away from Jeremy and to Ryan as he stuck up his hand and spoke. “I’ll take him. I need a new suit anyways.” No one really wanted to ask why. There was a good chance he would answer. 

A certain amount of dread settled in Jeremy’s stomach at the idea. There was a reason he didn’t have one after all. He wanted to say no, to make up some reason why he couldn’t, but the satisfied grin now tugging at Geoff’s lips and the soft smile Ryan shot his way kept his mouth shut. Too late now. 

The whole rest of the meeting, all Jeremy could focus on was the tap of his pencil against the table. No way he could pay attention to the rest of the heist planning today. He’d get the recap from Jack later. She always understood. 

It wasn’t until Ryan’s hands came to rest on his shoulders that he realized no one else besides the two of them were in the room now. “Hey, you alright?” He squeezed gently, thumbs pressing circles into the back of his neck. 

Jeremy hummed quietly, actually considering how to answer. If anyone else had asked he would’ve said yes immediately but, well, this was Ryan. He could trust Ryan. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Just want to get this over with.”

“Alright, let’s get on it then.”

It went about as well as Jeremy had expected.

With each jacket that fell to his mid-thigh and covered his fingertips or sleeves that were far too tight, he lost hope of finding one. Ryan never once gave up on him though, considering each fit thoughtfully before stalking back into the racks to find something new. When they exhausted one store, they moved on to another.

They visited five stores that trip. It would be hard enough if Jeremy was willing to take anything that fit but he also insisted on wearing the same ridiculous colors he always did. 

It seemed an impossible task.

Anything was possible in Los Santos if you had enough money.

It should have looked stupid. The shopkeep had warned them against mixing colors like they had. If they decided to buy it, it would mean buying two complete sets because apparently they weren’t sold individually. It would be worth it.

Jeremy stood in front of the mirror just outside the changing room, Ryan hovering over his shoulder, apprehension and pride warring on his features. He thinked it looked perfect. His opinion wasn’t the one that mattered though. “So, what do you think?”

Hands clutching the lapels of the steel grey jacket like a lifeline, Jeremy turned slowly back and forth, studying every detail. The silky purple pants were a touch and had been folded up at the ankle. His orange vest was just the right shade and fit perfectly. When the jacket was buttoned up, it made his chest appear even broader but still flat. It was loose around the waist but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

It should have looked stupid, but it didn’t. When he looked into the mirror, he found himself staring back at him. The him that he never thought he would really be. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes and he had to focus on his breathing to fight them back. “It’s perfect,” he whispered, not sure that he wouldn’t start crying if he spoke much louder. 

Instantly, Ryan relaxed, shoulders slumping down and lips pulling into a smile. “Thank god.” His arms wove around Jeremy’s waist. “We’ll get it tailored to fix it up and make sure everything fits the way it should.” 

“It looks fine,” Jeremy insisted. It was a hell of a lot better than he’d ever expected to look anyways. 

Ryan hummed a laugh and shook his head. “Just you wait. You’ll see.” He fell quiet again, eyes trained on the mirror before he muttered, “You look so handsome, Jeremy.” It sounded so warm, so relaxed, so… loving. 

Tears once again welled in his eyes but this time, Jeremy made no effort to fight them back. “That’s gay,” he blurted out with a bit of a hiccupy laugh. 

Ryan matched the laugh with one of his own and nodded. “You’re not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, consider leaving a kudos or comment or checking out my tumblr (achievements-huntress)! That kinda stuff keeps me going


End file.
